


Sprained Ankles and Lucky Days

by peachcitt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, they're both big ol dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “It’s killing me that you’re right in front of me, and I can’t look you in the eye.”“You shouldn’t say things that’ll give me hope.”orladybug sprains her ankle after an akuma fight. chat offers to take her home





	Sprained Ankles and Lucky Days

**Author's Note:**

> an old suggestion from @parkernovak on tumblr
> 
> enjoy :)

“I can’t believe you sprained your ankle,” Chat said, placing his hands on his hips and staring at me in amusement.  
  
“There’s no guarantee that it’s sprained,” I huffed, trying to stand up on my own. Pain shot up my leg, and I fell back down, glaring at him and daring him to say anything.  
  
“You tripped over a curb.”  
  
“Chat.”  
  
“And you sprained your ankle.”  
  
“Shut up.”

“How can that even happen?” He was definitely smiling a little now, and I had the very urgent need to punch him directly in the nose.  
  
“Maybe I’m just not lucky,” I said, momentarily forgetting that I was in costume.  
  
“Did you seriously just say that?”  
  
I glared at him, massaging my ankle. “You forget I’m not just a superhero.”  
  
He hummed, bending down with his back facing me. “Get on, then.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“You can’t walk like this. I’m going to take you home.” I opened my mouth, about to protest, but he stopped me before I could even start. “Or at least, I’ll take you as close as I can.”  
  
My earrings beeped at the same time his ring did.  
  
“I can make it home on my own.”  
  
“Sure, but I’m not leaving you here.”  
  
“Chat.”  
  
“I’ll be quick, I promise.” He looked back and gave me that little smile that was completely unfair because he only did that when he was trying to convince me to do something. And it always worked.  
  
I grumbled as I climbed onto his back, purposely digging my heel into his rib cage. He stood up with a bit too much vigor, and I screeched, gripping his shoulders so hard, he let out a small grunt.  
  
“You’re going to have to trust me, lady,” he said, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Are you under the impression that I _don’t_ trust you?” I asked, and although he didn’t say anything, I was sure he was pleased.  
  
Every time our Miraculous beeped, Chat assured me that it was fine, but his grip on my thighs tightened just a little bit more with each beep.  
  
We were on top of a building when my transformation wore off.  
  
“Um. Oops?”  
  
“Don’t look!” I screeched, burying my face in his shoulder. “I knew we wouldn’t be able to make it; why didn’t you just-”  
  
His transformation wore off. I was suddenly staring at the soft white cloth of a t-shirt.  
  
“Chat!”  
  
“Uh. Don’t look?”  
  
I trusted him enough to know he wouldn’t have offered to bring me home just to see who I am, but I felt myself start to get unbelievably angry anyway.  
  
“I can’t believe you!”  
  
“I’m not looking, I promise.” He was faced firmly ahead. His voice was a little sad.  
  
“What are we supposed to do? We’re not supposed to tell anyone who we are.” He sighed heavily, and his head dropped.  
  
I’m not sure how long we stood there, not saying anything, but it was long enough for it to start raining.  
  
It started out as a drizzle, and then it was pouring, and then we were both soaking wet.  
  
“Door!” I shouted over the rain, pointing to the rooftop door, and he sprinted over to it, taking a hand off my leg and ripping the door open.  
  
Once we were safely inside, he let me slide off his back, and I hissed a little when I tried to put weight on my ankle. His back was still turned toward me, but I could see that he was tight and stiff.  
  
“This isn’t our lucky day, is it, Ladybug?”  
  
I said nothing, looking down at my ankle. It looked awfully red and a little swollen.  
  
“You can’t walk home like that.”  
  
“What are we supposed to do?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
We stood there for a moment longer, the rain beating down on the door next to us.  
  
“My kwami will get sick if I try and transform and go out in the rain.” In my bag, I felt Tikki shift a little.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what mine said, too.”  
  
He lifted a hand, pulling at his neck. For some reason, it was a shock to see his bare hand, and I had the sudden urge to see more.  
  
“You know,” he said after a moment, “it’s killing me knowing that you’re right behind me, and I can’t even look at you.”  
  
 _I don’t know what to do._  
  
 _It’s killing me, too._  
  
“Earlier, you said that I forget that you’re not just a superhero. That’s not true.”  
  
The rain was so loud and he was speaking so quietly, but it felt like he was screaming.  
  
“I constantly wonder about what you do when you aren’t saving Paris and what your hobbies are and what books you like to read. I wonder about what your favorite foods are and how many blankets you sleep under and what music you listen to.” He paused, and I could feel his heart hurt in that little space of silence. “I stare at every girl with blue eyes and black hair and wonder if I’m staring at you.”  
  
My ankle was throbbing. My heart was beating out of my chest. “What am I supposed to do?” My voice came out in a whisper.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“It’s killing me that you’re right in front of me, and I can’t look you in the eye.”  
  
“You shouldn’t say things that’ll give me hope.”  
  
“Turn around.” He did. His eyes were closed. My breath caught in my throat, and I could feel years of pushing away and pining after the same boy come back to me. But his eyes were still closed. “You aren’t looking at me.”  
  
“You told me not to.”  
  
“I’m looking at you.”  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. “Do you like what you see?”  
  
I took his hands, which were clenched at his sides. My fingers brushed over his ring. I can’t believe I had been so stupid for years.  
  
“How could I not like what I see?” His eyebrows furrowed even more, and he squeezed my hands.  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
“Yeah. Me too.” His eyes were still closed. “Adrien, look at me.”  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
“Marinette?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“It’s you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“All this time, it was you?”  
  
“If you keep on making me nervous, I might turn into a stuttering mess.”  
  
Adrien Agreste laughed and threw his hands up in the air and wrapped me in a hug. “It’s you! All this time, it’s been you!”  
  
I felt like I might explode.  
  
My heart swelled until it was painful to breathe, and my insides did a lot of fluttering, and my arms were around his waist.  
  
“Y-you’re excited,” I mumbled, silently cursing myself because I apparently can never be around Adrien Agreste without stuttering even if I’ve found out he’s also Chat Noir, my best friend that I always rolled my eyes at and never stuttered for.  
  
He immediately pulled away, gripping my shoulders and turning serious so quickly it made me a little dizzy. “Are you upset? Are you disappointed?”  
  
 _“What?_  No!” I replied so quickly and intensely that I don’t even think he was even done with the sentence before I opened my dumb mouth. “Why would I be disappointed that my best friend is actually the guy that I have been in love with for, like,  _years?_  I think this is great, actually, fantastic, even! Because, you know, you’re great and fantastic and very nice and caring and sweet and  _wow_  I’m really in love with you!”  
  
Why do I even bother talking?  
  
He looked rather dumbstruck and he was blushing very hard, which was cute, but of course I had to keep talking because when do I ever stop?  
  
“I mean, uh, oops I wasn’t supposed to say that? Just, like, forget about the parts about me being in love with you because let’s not get awkward, ha!” At this point, I realized that I had made it awkward the minute I started talking, and yet. _I didn’t stop._  “But yeah! Just forget about it! I mean, unless you feel the same way because that would be great! But also impossible. So forget about it! Wow, it’s pretty cool that you’re you, and I’m me, isn’t it?”  
  
My cheeks felt like they were on fire. Sometime during my speech of rambling and embarrassing myself, I had started to point finger guns at him. Why.  
  
Adrien stared at me for a long while that probably really only lasted about three seconds. And then his lips turned up in a little smile. “It’s not impossible.”  
  
I put down my finger guns, opting to stuff my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. “What?”  
  
He put his finger to his chin, putting on a fake thoughtful face. “And I don’t think I’ll forget about it either.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know, I…” He trailed off, but then he took a deep breath and seemed to muster up a little courage. His cheeks were red. “I really like you, Marinette.”  
  
I blinked. “As friends?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“Are you really that opposed to the thought of someone being in love you?”  
  
Taking my hands out of my pockets and fiddling with my bangs, I thought for a moment. “Um, well. No?”  
  
“Then why can’t you accept that I’m in love with you?”  
  
“You’re in love with me?” Adrien Agreste? In love with me?  _As if._  
  
“Yes, I’m in love with you.”  
  
“You’re lying.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Oh.” My cheeks burned, and my ankle throbbed in time with my heartbeat. “Well, I’m in love with you, too.”  
  
He nodded, tucking a lock of wet hair behind my ear. “I want to kiss you,” he said decisively. The tips of his ears peeking out from his hair were red.  
  
“Are you going to?”  
  
“Can I?”  
  
“I’m not saying no.”  
  
“You aren’t saying yes, either.”  
  
He is such a pure boy, and I am helplessly in love with him.  
  
“You can kiss me because I want to kiss you, too.”  
  
And so he kissed me.  
  
His hands were on my cheeks and my hands were on his hips and it was perfect.  
  
When we paused to catch our breath, he stared at me for a long while, and I stared at him.  
  
“Can we stay like this forever?” he asked, and I wished I could say yes.  
  
“My ankle hurts.”  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
He let me climb onto his back again, and he didn’t complain once as he walked down four flights of stairs. The lobby of the building was empty, save for a black umbrella in the umbrella stand.  
  
“Lucky,” Adrien said.  
  
“Sometimes that happens,” I responded, and we grabbed the umbrella.  
  
On the way to my house, we were in a comfortable silence. I carried the umbrella and rested my cheek on top of his head. “Adrien?”  
  
“Yes, Marinette?”  
  
“I’m glad it’s you.”  
  
“Likewise, my lady.”  
  
When we walked inside the bakery, I folded up the umbrella and looked up to see my parents staring with barely hidden smiles on their faces.  
  
“Hey, I’m home. And I sort of hurt my ankle on the way back,” I said as I slid of Adrien’s back and leaned on him for support. The action felt so natural and entirely right.  
  
“Nothing some bandages and a little cake can’t fix,” Papa said. Mom stared expectantly at me.  
  
“Adrien helped me home. He’s my…”  
  
“Boyfriend,” Adrien supplied.  
  
“Boyfriend?” I asked, staring up at him in surprise. He looked down at me, raising his eyebrows and silently asking if it was okay. I nodded, looking back to my parents. “Boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell this is old because i actually wrote in 1st person
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
